criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keri Derzmond
Unnamed grandmother Ryan Scott Unborn child |job = Lawyer}} Keri Derzmond is a woman who was being stalked by Mike Hicks. She appears as an incidental character in the Season Three episode "The Crossing". Background Much of Keri's life before the episode is described. She was born on January 16, 1973, and is originally from Atlanta, Georgia and it is presumed that she attended Harvard University and its law school and would eventually become a lawyer. Two years prior, she unknowingly caught the attention of Mike Hicks at her workplace when she accidentally touched his hand as he was working on her computer. Soon, she started receiving notes and letters from him. Eventually becoming scared, Keri moved to Maryland. During this time, she met Ryan Scott and became engaged to him. Before deciding on the move, she became pregnant. Fearing she would trap Ryan and have him drop everything, including his career, to raise a baby, she decided to have an abortion at the Atlanta Women's Health Clinic. The Crossing In Silver Spring, Maryland, Keri is picking up her dry cleaning and medical prescription, completely unaware that her stalker is there. As she walks towards her front door, Keri notices a small bouquet of flowers and an envelope addressed to her on the sidewalk step. Realizing it's a picture of her stalker's well-developed man's bicep, Keri drops it and races back to her car. After locking all of the doors, Keri dials her cell phone, saying "He's back – he's found me again." Making an appointment with JJ after reading the letter, she soon meets Anderson and Prentiss, she explains her situation: she hasn't slept well for the past two years, ever since her stalker first announced himself to her in Atlanta. She moved to Maryland six months ago and just received another letter from the stalker. She wrote that letter to the Silver Spring Police Department – ever after begging and pleading for their help. Even though the police were sympathetic, they told her that they were unable to do something until something happens to her and by then it will be too late; she had to take matters into her own hands and demands help from the BAU. When JJ explains that she will have to present the case to the team for their assessment before promising anything, Keri picks up a pad and pen from JJ's desk and scribbles down names and phone numbers, "Those are the people who you'll be calling when you find me dead." While Reid and Morgan meet with Silver Spring PD, JJ and Prentiss meet with Keri at her office. She explains the move to Maryland for several reasons: her boyfriend Ryan and her firm just opened an office; she didn't move because of the stalker, but the Atlanta Police felt it would diffuse the situation. She had just started feeling secure, she tells JJ and Prentiss, when she received this note. In order to find the stalker, Keri makes a list of all of her friends, relatives, and acquaintances, both in Maryland and Georgia and will have to be completely honest with them and include any indiscretions or secrets she may have. Keri wishes she knew what attracted the stalker. Prentiss and JJ explain that they have no idea what the stalker's fantasy is – it could have been as simple as smiling at him when they met – but they do know that Keri is the star. A secretary interrupts to tell Keri that Ryan is calling and it is an emergency; only to learn that Ryan has found another note and a box at their home. JJ and Prentiss head off to Keri and Ryan's house. Carefully opening the box, it contains a pair of the stalker's grandmother's antique earrings as the note explains it. A picture enclosed shows the back of the man's head, and the note also states that he hopes Keri will soon give him a gift as well. The agents collect all of the evidence to take back to the station, and JJ tells them a patrol car will be making frequent checks of their neighborhood. As they leave the home, JJ and Prentiss are also worried about the stalker's next move; knowing Keri has no intention of giving him anything. Keri is still looking at the photos when Ryan suggests they make dinner together. In the kitchen, they notice that their dog, Brody, is barking outside. Ryan peers through the window to check on him and sees that the backyard gate is open. Running outside as they call for Brody, a Silver Spring Policeman meets them at the gate. The only way to open the gate is if someone climbed over the fence and did it from the inside. The officer tells the two to go back inside while he checks on the situation. Less than ten seconds before the officer knocks and shows them Brody's collar – it had been left on the neighbor's lawn. Keri is comforted by Ryan as she cries. The next day, JJ and Prentiss tell Ryan and Keri about the "worst case scenario" if Keri is ever alone with him: play along in his fantasy so the stalker will let his guard down as this unsub has been rejected all his life and is willing to hurt Keri if he feels as if he will lose her. While Prentiss is with Keri in the living room, JJ is in the other with Garcia and discovers that even though Keri has great health insurance, she went to the Atlanta Women's Health Clinic three times. JJ and Prentiss need full disclosure about that. Relentless, Keri tells them that she was pregnant before she was thinking about moving and could not have a baby at the time. She tries to explain how she did not want to have regrets about forcing Ryan into a relationship as his career was taking off at the time. Ryan overheard this; he's hurt because he knew she wanted children but she did not think he would drop everything to raise a baby. Keri tries to explain, but he soon leaves, promoting Keri to apologize and go into the other room. The next day while Keri is out, she is a familiar face. Realizing it's her stalker, she dials 911 on her cell. At the police station, Keri is with the team and a sketch artist, knowing she had seen him before the agents tell her she will get through this. She soon receives a call from Ryan, wanting to talk to her. Reaching home, while Keri goes into the house, Ryan sees a man with Brody. Believing it's her stalker, Ryan jumps him while Keri watches from the window. Turning around, she is standing in front of the stalker. Finding herself in the van of her stalker, she stares at the pictures he had of her. Trying to remember what the agents told her, she tries to play along and sees that he is easily provoked. Released from her blue zip-ties, he touches her hands, remembers the first time he felt them before trying to press his lips against her body. Still playing along, Keri asks him if they can leave the van as she wants to walk along the water. They leave with Keri having a gun to her back as Hicks holds her tightly. Unbeknownst to them, the BAU and Maryland Police are there, leading for Hicks to hold a gun to Keri's head. Keri touches his hand in holds of having the gun being lowered down. Realizing the gun is now in his back pocket, she makes a run towards the police and Hicks is arrested, shouting at her. The agents' console and congrats her on playing along as she hugs Ryan, knowing it's all over. Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Stalking Victims Category:Abduction Victims Category:Survivors